FaceBook Disaster!
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Gray memakai sebuah aplikasi 'khusus' di FaceBook? Pasti comment-nya banyak! Oneshot! GrayxClaire! Warning : Bahasa sedikit-ato-memang kasar! Format FB iang ngaco! OOC! Alur kecepetan! Gejhe! Humor garing tingkat tinggi! RnR?


Haloooo, Baby datang lagi~

Dengan fic gejhe iang dibwt dsela-sela ngerjain tugas desain pabrik, huft!

Yup, bentar lagi saia akan bangun pabrik iang namanya "**Baby Luchu Banged Githu Loch**"!*dihajar dosen pembimbing*

Maap, hanya brcanda..

Abisnyaaaaa, STRES GILA nic ngedesain tuc pabrik!

Huhuhuhu..

Yawda dec, daripada banyak curcol, met bacaaaaa~*trpuruk d lantai*

_**Disclaimer**_ : Harvest Moon bserta FaceBook bukan punya Baby, bneran!

_**Warning**_ : Bahasa sdikit-atau-memang kasar! Format FB iang ngaco! OOC! Alur kecepetan! Gejhe! Humor garing tingkat tinggi! Jangan salahkan saia klo klian jadi GILA kayag saia*Lebay Mode : _On_*

_**Dedicated for :**_ **Miu aka shiramiu** iang terus-terusan menghantui saia d khidupan nyata, FaceBook, maupun Twitter bersama **Eri aka eri(.)eri**, biarkan saia kabuuuuuuuuur!*ngumpet d blakang pohon pisang* Skaligus **Iya aka Shane L. Prochainezo** iang kangen fic saia d fandom nic, maap blun bsa selesein fic request ketua..*nunduk dalem-dalem*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xxXXxx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gray**

**Lima Calon Pacar Untukmu!**

Dear Gray, berikut ini adalah kandidat cewek yang tepat untuk kamu...

Pertama : Claire

Kedua : Karen

Ketiga : Elli

Keempat : Mary

Kelima : Kappa Girl*apaan nic?*

More details : Click here

Spring 10 at 9:05 via Lima Calon Pacar Untukmu! . Comment . Like . Try this App

Ann, and 2 others like this .

View all 33 comments

**Ann** Kakak pake aplikasi nic? Gag sangkaXD

Trnyata dunia maya aja ngakuin kalo Claire cocok ama Kakak, masa d dunia nyata egag?

**Karen** Setuju banged Gray ama yang *******!

Q restuin klian bdua;))

**Gray** -Ann : Iseng aja, lg bosan.

Btw, maksudmu apa?

-Karen : Yang pasti ak ga mau ama kmu.

Memang perlu restu darimu untuk pacaran ama Claire? Kmu bukan ibunya

**Karen** Jelek lo, Gray! Gw jg gag maw ama lo kali!

Loh, memang yang Q maksud tuc Claire iaa?

Kan bsa aja ******* tuc keempat, bukan pertama=P

Idiiiih, ge-er banged! Haha, eat that, Jerk!

**Gray** Damn! Fvck you, Karen!

**Karen** Just tell Claire your feeling, kiss her, and fvck her (not me), Prick~

**Ann** Hey! Kata2 kalian tuc djaga dun!

-Kakak : Gag akan ada jagung panggang selama sebulan!

-Karen : Gag akan ada bir n anggur selama sebulan!

**Karen** I'm sorry, Ann..

Gray yang mule duluan tucDX

**Gray** Anjrit!

Apapun asal jangan jagung panggang, Ann

**Ann** -Karen : Iaa jangan diikutin dun=.=;

-Kakak : Kakaaaak.. Gag akan ada jagung panggang selama 3 bulan!

**Karen** -Ann : Demi seluruh bir dan anggur d kota Mineral, Q lakuin apa aja dec=(

-Gray : Ha, K.A.P.O.K! Rasain! Sana makan topimuX)

Ato 'makan' Claire aja? Fufufu

**Ann** Karen, mule lagi dec..

Tapi bner jg, klo Kakak bner2 'laper' gag ada jagung panggang Claire pun jadi, haha!

**Claire** Aq merasa namaqu dsebut2o.O

**Karen** Ah, akirny bintang pujaan hatimu muncul, Gray!

What a lucky jerk!

**Ann** -Claire : Tentu aja! Scara namamu paling pertama, jd pusat perhatian dec=9

-Karen : Baca lg janjimu d atas, Karen=.=;

**Karen** Dasar mulut! Diem lo!

TxT*plester mulut*

**Claire** Haha, ada2 aja c klian nic!

Nic aplikasi ngaco dec..

Td aja qu coba malah hasilny #1 Rick, #2 Trent, #3 Gray, #4 Kai, #5 Cliff

**Karen** What? Dekati Rick, n Qpastikan kmu dtemukan ngapung d laut!

**Ann** -Claire : Tp koq gag muncul d News Feed?

Iaah, Kakak d posisi #3, meleset dkit nic!

-Karen : Ada yg jealous?

Iked en kandangin sana c Rick klo kmu takut dia selingkuh ama Claire, xixi*smirk*

**Gray** Hey, klian bicarain apa? Email-ku penuh notif!

**Claire** -Karen : Iaa egag bakalan qu dketin Rick, Karen..

Take it easy, girl=3

-Ann : Memang sengaja gag dipublish, hehe=3

Haha, maksudmu?

-Gray : Bicarain aplikasi nic=3

**Gray** Jangan d wall-ku, email-ku penuh gara2 kalian!

**Ann** -Kakak : Kejam banged c ngomong gt k cewe iang Kakak suka!

-Claire : Why?

You know what I mean, Claire;)

**Gray **Jangan nulis yg enggak2, Ann! Lagipula siapa yang suka sama Claire?

**Claire** -Ann : Supaia gag kjadian kayag skarang, dsini

-Gray : Sbenerny qu stuju ama kata2mu, tp qu jg 'trluka'='(

Qu off dlu

**Ann** Kak! Minta maap ama Claire!

Kakak uda bkin dia sedih!

**Gray** Damn! Ak off dulu!

**Karen** Loh, bru aja Q tinggal bntar malah jadi gini?

**Ann** Iaah, namany jg Kakak gag bsa jujur=.=a

Btw, pinjem handy-cam dun skarang?

**Karen** Hmm, oke, tp bwt apaan?

**Ann** Kmu gag pngen ktinggalan 'tontonan' seru kan?*smirk*

Ayo buruan ngikutin Kakak, yuk!

**Karen** Ooh, aQ ngerti maksudmu!

Sippooo, aQ k tmptmu skarang iaa!

**Ann** Yup! Aq tunggu d luar iaa~

.

.

.

**News Feed**

**Top News**

**Gray **is in a relationship with **Claire**.

5 minutes ago . Comment . Like

Claire, Ann, and 10 others like this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xxXXxx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gimana, gimana, gimanaaaa?*pake logat Upin-Ipin**dhajar*

Heran?

Yeeey, saia sukses bkin klian GILA!*dhajar lagi*

Oiaa, klo klian maniak FB *maksud lo?* pasti sadar sesuatu, apa coba tuc? Xixixi*smirk*

_Clue_ : nama!

Klo bener ntar saia tambain cerita tentang apa iang terjadi stelah insiden-Claire-_off_-trus-Gray-_off_-jugaXDD(memang ada iang maw?)

Byeeeeee~


End file.
